videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney RaceMania
Disney RaceMania is a racing game that was published by THQ through Disney Interactive and developed by Pacific Coast Power & Light (with additional work by Traveller's Tales) and released originally for the PlayStation. A next-gen version was commissioned to Digital Illusions CE (with additional work by PCP&L) after the strong sales of the original PlayStation version, starting with the PlayStation 2 and GameCube (acting as a launch title for the latter). An XBOX port followed in 2002 with additional content made for it. Versions for the Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance were made by Tiertex Design Studios and Climax Group respectively. The GBC version was released in 2001, while the GBA version was released a year later. A version for the Nintendo 64 was planned and even promoted, but it got cancelled mid-way into production due to the developers wanting to focus on Nintendo's successor console, the GameCube. A Windows version was made and was later released in 2002, being a port of the PS1 version with differences. A Dreamcast version was completed, but it didn't get released due to the discontinuation of the console. Plot Various Disney characters each receive a letter invitation to compete in a Grand Prix for the top prize, the Sorcerer's Hat Award. The host of the competition, also the individual who sent the invitations, is an unknown, unseen driver of a sleek, black car with a tinted dome window and a big, blue motor simply dubbed as the Mystery Rider, which the participating racers are challenged to beat, as well as each other. Gameplay Playable Characters Disney RaceMania/Racers Tracks and Cups Mouse Cup: #Mickey Mouse Speedway #Neverland Journey #Agrabah Raceway #Beast's Castle Jungle Cup: #Indian Jungle Race #100 Acre Wood #Bambi's Forest Speedway #Goofy Circuit Agrabah Cup: #Imperial City Circuit #Mayan Village Rush #Under the Sea Racing #Cave of Wonders Wooden Cup: #Monstero Circuit #Donald's Fishy Racetrack #Pride Rock Speedway #Sorcerer's Raceway Bonus Tracks: *Andy's Room [Unlockable; from Toy Story Racer] *City of Atlantis only *Nottingham Circuit only and unlockable Battle Arenas The battle arenas are absent from the handheld versions, due to hardware limitations. *Space Mountain Arena *Captain Hook's Pirate Ship *Man Village Mayhem *Vanishing Battle Isle *Dog Junkyard Arena Unlockable *Olympus Coliseum only *Shang's Training Camp Unlockable *Atlantis Stadium only and unlockable Track and Arena Unlocking Criteria Power-Ups Quotes Disney RaceMania/Quotes Voice Cast *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Robin Hood *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Jim Cummings - Pete, Pooh Bear, Tigger *Seth Adkins - Pinocchio *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Josh Keaton - Scamp *Melissa Disney - Angel *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *Sean Astin - Hercules *Ming-Na Wen - Mulan *Mark Moseley - Mushu *BD Wong - Li Shang *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco *James Arnold Taylor - Milo *Cree Summer - Kida *Jeff Bennett - Chuck the Sportscaster Trivia Sequel Due to it's immense popularity, the game would later spawn a sequel called Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing, released for the PlayStation 2, XBOX, XBOX 360, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS in 2006, five years after the original was first released. The main developers had no involvement in the sequel. Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:PS Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:THQ Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 Games Category:Cancelled SEGA Dreamcast Games Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Tiertex Design Studios games